


联觉

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, 肯尼有联觉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: 当我听见你的声音时我的眼前炸开了纷繁的色彩带上你的翅膀他们正在调试引力当我的眼前五光十色我听不到任何杂音因为我们才飞了一小会儿呢—————肯尼有联觉。凯尔在写一篇关于这个的论文。肯尼完蛋了。





	联觉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269134) by [irlmagicalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmagicalgirl/pseuds/irlmagicalgirl). 

_当我听见你的声音时_

_我的眼前炸开了纷繁的色彩_

_带上你的翅膀_

_他们正在调试引力_

_当我的眼前五光十色_

_我听不到任何杂音_

_因为我们才飞了一小会儿呢_

_-Synesthesia，_Andrew McMahon

我想人们对联觉有很多误解。它绝对不会以同样的方式出现在每一个拥有它的人身上。事实上，这可能是我_唯一_确定的关于联觉的事情。我的意思是，我_有_联觉，但不是说我是一个专家或者什么的，因为我总是能从中发现新的东西。至少是我自己的。这并不是说我能找到关于我的联觉的东西，并且自动知道_每个_有这种联觉的人都是这样的。_零食_这个词并不是每个有联觉的人都讨厌的。有些人可能会认为_零食_这个词看起来和吃起来都像棉花糖。（如果你好奇的话，我觉得这听起来像是有人在咀嚼泡菜，而且这种味道也会留在我的嘴里。我讨厌腌菜，也讨厌_零食_这个词）

一些有联觉的人在词语、味觉和颜色之间根本没有交叉。有些人只是听一首歌，看到一些色彩斑斓。我想是吧。我不是很确定。我没有那种通感，当你听音乐的时候，你可以看到彩虹或者其他什么。 我感觉到其他的东西，但不是那个。 有些人只是有时空联觉，当时间像3D 概念一样出现时。 我想我也有一点，但不是以每个人都有的方式。

我最讨厌这样了。 人们表现得好像他们知道联觉的所有规则，逼我们明白如果你不能融入他们的圈子里，你就_不够格_拥有它。有趣的是这些混蛋都没有联觉。 我讨厌被放进一个盒子里（无论是比喻还是字面意思）。你曾经被塞进一个真正的盒子里吗？真他妈扯淡，伙计。糟透了。）我讨厌那些称自己为某种精神疾病专家的混蛋，他们_根本_没有精神疾病。说实话，直到最近我才知道联觉是一个有名字的东西。在很长一段时间里，我只是认为这就是每个人对事物和对世界的看法。事实证明，并不是每个人看到一个数字行，就会自然而然地看到一道彩虹，里面的字都有各自的个性。想想吧。

所以，是的。这就是我所拥有的。 数字联觉，或者随便什么“科学术语”来形容它。对我来说，每个数字都是一个特定的颜色，并且与其他数字有着特定的个性和关系。 至少1到10号。当你达到两位数的时候，它开始有点重复并且变得混乱。 但是比如数字1那样呢？他是个混蛋。他是个_男的_。他满脸通红，认为自己是世界上最酷的人，比任何人都好。 就像克莱德。他正是个混蛋。9一直是我的最爱。她甜美，是深绿色的，就像其他人的大姐姐。我看到数字，有时候，它们只是…挂在我的脑海里，然后……说话。我想，对于一个_没有_联觉的人来说，这有点难以形容。 就像对一个天生没有视力的人描述蓝色一样。 我想这就是为什么有那么多人试图去描述它，他们甚至不知道他们到底在说什么，但是最终，我想，这并不重要。我知道我如何看待和理解这个世界，这对我很有用。它不需要为其他任何人工作。

这个数字的事情也发生在一些单词上。我把它们看作一种颜色，或者说品尝它们。并不是所有这些——只有这些词让我感到强烈。或许我只是因为看到或品尝到了这些词而感到强烈。比如_零食_。或者是_女孩（gal）_你懂，就是那个愚蠢的_女孩（girl）_的简称？我妈妈通常说这个词，而不是Girl。 这并不是说我不喜欢女孩子，就像我从不拒绝零食一样。就是只这个词。Gal的味道和样子都像泥土。确实如此。一个好词的好例子是Tanqueray。像是杜松子酒？我们连Tanqueray 都买不起。我只是喜欢这个词。它摸起来干净而光滑，像水晶般的蓝色。明白我的意思了吗？这难以解释。 没有联觉的人可能会认为我疯了。所以我才不告诉我妈妈。她可能会说，“该死，肯，你说得好像你得了精神分裂症！”因为，你知道，她是那种不知道自己在说什么的人。这是一种完全不同的“数字在我脑子里说话”的东西。她才不在乎呢。她可能只是想把我的话卖给新闻台，然后把这种联觉的东西变成一棵摇钱树，就好像这是一件新鲜事一样。就像那个同时生了八个孩子的婊子。

关于联觉，我最喜欢的（也是最复杂的）部分是人。 这可能听起来像是人们说他们可以“读懂你的能量” 也许它就是从那里来的。有点像那首蠢歌？”琥珀是你活力的颜色”？也许那家伙只是有联觉，觉得自己像个...…女巫，我搞不懂。不管怎么说，有点像那样。 有些人只是... 一种颜色。 他们的语调，他们的表情，他们的行动。它只会变成一种颜色，或者一种……感觉 也许它甚至超越了联觉，变成了某种奇怪的肯尼的东西。我不知道。就像我说的，我不是专家。就像... 嗯。 比如斯坦和克雷格他们都是蓝色的。虽然不是完全一样的蓝色，但是他们非常相似，都是深浅不同的蓝色。他们都是愤世嫉俗和忧郁，但克雷格的就像... 一个海军蓝。就像一个_深海_，就像他不想游出他所在的地方。他在里面很舒服。他只是一种稳定的深蓝色。 很难，但是始终如一。我想斯坦的蓝色变化更大一点。他很奇怪，你知道吗？他是那种一直想要“重塑”自己的人，但是他并没有真正的改变。在我看来，他只是从皇家蓝变成稍微深一点的皇家蓝。或者天蓝色，如果他有一个特别快乐的一天。这是一种更乐观的忧郁，如果这是一件_事_的话。我可能比斯坦更了解他自己。甚至当他决定要做一个星期的哥特小孩时，他仍然他妈的_蓝色_。

大多数人都是这样的。有种颜色加以变化的影子。 接着是……好吧，我该怎么说才能不让自己难堪呢？ 我想我只能说出来了。有一些人就像彩虹。当我说一些的时候，我的意思是，百万分之一的可能。在大多数情况下，人们只有一种表达方式。一种颜色，它几乎不会改变。 然后……_一些_……他们的行动，他们的声音，还有他们的……_一切_都……嗯，他们只是... ... 让_一切_变得更加丰富多彩。他们所做的每一件事都很突出，以至于他们做的每一件事都有自己的颜色。有太多的东西，你可以用它们中的多少种颜色来描绘一幅图画。他们身上有某种东西，即使你是唯一一个这样看待他们的人也无所谓。事实上，也许这样更好，因为没有人会知道他们值得被偷走。

这就是为什么我要首先谈论这个问题。

因为这实在是太不可思议了，凯尔•布罗弗洛夫斯基打电话来要我帮他忙。

“嘿，伙计，”他在电话里说。“我正在写一篇研究论文，我在想我们是否可以，我不知道，见个面，这样我就可以和你谈谈或者做点别的什么? ”

这是一个奇怪的要求。不是说凯尔在写论文。那孩子早就把研究论文写进坟墓里了。可能正值盛夏，他正在研究一些该死的东西，不管是什么原因。如果它不是那么有趣的话，那就太令人沮丧了。另外，有时候它们真的很有用。

“你在研究什么？穷人？老鼠和它们的自然栖息地？”

我几乎可以通过电话感受凯尔的不适。我不是故意让他不舒服的。当涉及到我的贫穷或家庭时，我从没有想故意这么做。通常我甚至不会提起这件事，因为被同情让_我_感到不舒服。我想我只是不能想象为什么凯尔需要_我_做研究。我不知道。说这话是一时冲动。 战斗还是逃跑。我不想让凯尔来我家。我是说他以前来过我家很多次但是……我不知道。也许我只是意识到了。而且，如果这就是他正在研究的东西呢？最好先让他感到不舒服，而不是让他认为我不舒服。我想是吧。这就是我让自己相信的想法。最真实的解释可能是因为我90% 的时间都不知道如何应对凯尔，所以我只是脱口而出了我脑海中最糟糕的回答 这是有原因的，我将稍后解释，但我不喜欢接受这样——脱口而出胡说八道，因为在我和凯尔谈话期间，我的大脑里的恐慌占了一半——所以我编造了一些其他的借口，为什么这件事会发生。

“呃，没有，伙计，当然不是。不是那样的。我只是……这是一篇关于联觉的研究论文，嗯，你有，不是吗？”

我的头脑有点模糊。这可不是我想要的。我不记得凯尔知道我有联觉。老实说，这不是我们经常讨论的话题。真的，我认为大多数人认为这就像我一直说我死了一样荒谬。我想我明白了为什么人们不总是那么相信后者，但事实未变。我住在一个不怎么聪明的小镇上。在所有人中，温迪是唯一一个我_确定_知道我有这个的人。事实上，是她先告诉我这个词的。她有一些音乐相关的联觉。

不管怎样，这真的不是我所期望的研究内容，突然我感到紧张。当考虑到这项研究可能涉及到凯尔询问我的生活条件时，我更紧张了。我就是那样的一团糟。

“我有，对不起，”我说，把自己从愚蠢的想法中解脱出来。 “嗯，我当然。呃，当然，我会帮你的。”

我还能说什么呢？尽管我现在坐立不安，我还是得给凯尔一些信任。这个世界到处都是那些一无所知的人们给出的答案，因此他打算向真正有联觉的人们询问一些实际的问题，并帮助记录真相。如果他真的想做这份工作的话，我觉得不该不帮他。该死，如果他也得到_温迪_的帮助，可能会有一些真正的进展。也许我真的可以开始告诉人们我是如何看待这个世界的，以及我对这个世界的反应。_这_真他妈是个奇迹。

“哦，太好了！今晚在我家见面怎么样? ”

正如他所说的，他建议在自己家里见面。也许并没有什么特别的原因，但这还是让我觉得舒服了一点。

“好的，没问题，如果可以的话我六点到。”

凯尔同意了，挂断了电话，我紧张地叹了口气，我甚至都不知道自己还握着电话。

正如你所见，凯尔是彩虹人之一。这就是为什么我总是不知道如何对他做出回复，即使我如何对他回复是很重要的。最后，虽然我很高兴他邀请我，但是我对凯尔将问我的问题感到紧张。我没什么能帮上的，不过如果他问我，我就会告诉他的。但这不像是我_选择_谁会像拼凑的颜色一样出现。他就是这样，他很棒，很棒，我他妈的不知道该怎么回应。该死，也许他会从研究中_收集_到一些东西，然后给我一些回复。我只知道凯尔很棒，很漂亮，很独特，因为他让我看到了彩虹。拜托，如果你知道一个更加同性恋的说法，请让我知道。我觉得我说得还不够清楚。

我就在附近转悠到了六点。我真的只是虚构了一个时间。我有时会这么做。一直都这么做。我只是不知道什么时间是正常的。这说得通吗？天啊，我真是一团糟。就好像.…..我的家庭运作就好像不把时间当做.…..时间。如果我不必每天按时上学，按时回家，我就会对此一无所知。我的父母随时随地都可以醒来睡觉（或者睡过去），如果我们有食物，我们就在饿的时候吃东西。 可以是凌晨两点的冷食意大利面或者下午四点的果酱馅饼。根本就没有什么”晚餐时间” 即使偶尔我们有足够的“冷冻食品”让我们所有人同时吃同样的东西，这在传统的时间是不可能的。我想是吧。 我只是对时间有一个奇怪的概念。我们也没有功能性的烤箱或微波炉，有一次我们在斯坦家过夜，我负责做爆米花。我把它放进去十分钟，结果把它弄坏了，还拉响了火警。

所以，老实说，我不是很确定凯尔的家人什么时候吃晚饭。你可能以为过了这么长时间我已经弄明白了，但是我还没有。除非迫不得已，否则我真的从来不知道时间。犹太人是像老人一样吃得特别早，还是像欧洲人一样吃得特别晚？还是在中间？我甚至不知道中间是什么概念。我有点想完全避开他们的晚餐。我几乎每时每刻都感到饥饿，但比起食物，我更讨厌施舍，而希拉•布罗弗洛夫斯基对于有人陪伴简直是疯了一样的夸张。我向上帝发誓，如果我在晚饭时间走进去，她会对我大惊小怪，把所有的注意力都放在我身上（其他我真的不在乎的东西），告诉我我瘦得皮包骨头，这只会提醒我我家里能负担得起的食物有多么少，然后杰拉尔德会问一些关于我爸爸工作的屁话（顺便说一句，这种工作通常是不存在的），然后我会吃得太饱，而且在很多方面都感到不舒服，我宁愿……不要这样。让我保持我的摇滚明星的皮肤和骨头吧。这会有用的。我想是吧。

所以我在六点钟的时候走过去（顺便说一下，六点是橙色的，时间和数字都是），我的心里有一种疯狂的感觉。我从不讨论我的联觉。当然也不会和凯尔。即使他是我最好的朋友之一，我们也很少需要单独进行严肃的谈话。尤其是这一次，让我比我想象的更加紧张。

当我到布罗夫洛夫斯基家的时候，我径直走了进去。 这可能是个坏主意，但是这里从来没有人敲过门。 这只是一个习惯，我们没有一个人能改掉它。我也一直喜欢凯尔房子的颜色。 绿色很暖和。 我的意思是，不是最传统的“色轮”的意义，但它使我感到温暖。 如果他的房子是……黄色的，我想我不可能走进去。 不管我们有多亲密。字面意思上来说，黄色在我的嘴里留下了一个非常糟糕的味道。这让我感到恶心，考虑到现在我的神经已经让我感到难受，我很高兴没有其他因素使它更严重。比如令人讨厌的颜色。

“凯尔？是我，”我喊道。通常情况下，希拉应该已经站在我身边，给我一个能让我粉身碎骨的拥抱。在我们成长的过程中，她可能是个讨厌鬼——好吧，她现在_仍然_可能是个讨厌鬼——但她实际上只是在保护我们所有人。挺不错的。大多数时候，她对我来说比我生母更像是我的母亲。即使她很严厉，这也是挺新鲜的。

希拉不在那里。艾克也不在，他经常无声地看国家地理频道，给出自己的讽刺评论。那个孩子太聪明了。

凯尔从楼梯上走下来，看到我的时候笑了。“嘿，伙计。”

那是一个清澈、湛蓝的微笑和问候，像水一样清新。 他的话很凉爽（cool）。不是那种……皮夹克的酷。就像薄荷口香糖一样凉爽。令人浑身清爽。

”嘿，呃，大家都去哪儿了? ”

“他们带艾克去看丹佛的冰球比赛。 他们认为和他一起看可以让他知道他们支持他的加拿大文化。”

“……是吗？”

“我不知道，我认为艾克根本不在乎他们怎么看待他的加拿大文化。不过他喜欢冰球，所以他什么也没说。”

“哦。”

“不管怎样，这意味着我们只能自己吃晚饭了。如果可以的话，我叫了披萨。”

“是的，当然了！”

我长舒了一口气。这样的话就完全是另外一回事了。如果凯尔独自一人，邀请我过去，给_他自己_叫了一份披萨，那就完全不一样了。这就像我们一起出去玩，而不是我不小心打扰了他们的家庭聚餐。另外，我对披萨没有任何奇怪的联想。它只是披萨而已，没有其它感官的干扰，我还是可以欣赏它的。真好。凯尔已经要让我感觉超负荷了。

“所以，很明显，这只是一次超级业余的研究。 我又不是要把这项研究送到哈佛或其他什么地方去。”

“那你为什么_要_研究这个？”

“为我明年暑假的AP课程。我们只需要研究一种我们不熟悉的情况或者精神上的……感觉，我知道我听到你说过一些关于它的事情，而且……嗯，我不熟悉这个，所以我想我可以问一下，并且也是为了好玩。 有一天我问了温迪一些问题，因为我们将在同一个班级，我们只是碰面去完成暑期工作，但是……她描述事情的方式非常客观，这对我来说并不是很有意义。 我有点想让它听起来更私人一点，就像我是从一个真实的人那里得到信息，而当涉及到这些东西时，温迪听起来有点太像一部百科全书。我不想要我用谷歌就可以搜索到的信息。我想要真正的体验。”

“好的，好，我完全明白……”我说。披萨很快就送来了，我们拿到了凯尔的房间。

“我希望你不介意我在和温迪谈过之后来找你。我不是有意让它听起来像是……我想把我的论文简化或者其他什么的。”

“不，没关系，我明白。”

“你是我认识的最聪明的人之一！ 我只是……认为你有能力让这个论文变得_更真实。_”

我会尽力的，我想。这不是谎言，但我不能保证我能把他所有的话理解清楚。

“实际上，我真的很感激，”我大声说。

“感激什么？我觉得你很聪明？”

“不，不是那个。呃，好吧，那个也算。但是我的意思是你想让这个论文更真实。无论怎么说，你在谷歌上搜索的关于联觉的信息有一半是没有帮助的。上面的资料通常过于模糊，或者将所有人归为一类。”

“难道不是这样的吗？”

“不，不是每种联觉都是一样的。我知道我的和温迪的就不一样。我们只是都有一些感官的混合。当她听到音乐的时候，她得到了视觉效果。对吧？”

“没错。”

“你看，我就没有这种技能。”

“哈，”凯尔说着，抓着自己的头发。他的头发现在比我们小时候干净多了。当然，还是一样卷曲得可怕，但是已经不像以前那么长了。可能是厌倦了在洗发水上花那么多钱。“好吧，来，让我找个电影列表看看，然后你可以告诉我更多信息。”

当他拿起笔记本电脑时，我抓起了一块披萨。我不知道他为什么说得好像他要随便挑个东西给我们看似的。我们只看《老爸老妈浪漫史》和《老友记》。 事实上，我总是把这些节目和凯尔的房子联系在一起，以至于当别人谈论它们时，我看到绿色，闻到他的古龙香水。 即使只是_朋友_这个词，无关电视剧，也给了我那些感觉。我不知道该不该告诉他这些细节。

凯尔转过身来看着我，“嘿……你没事吧，伙计？”

“什么？我没事，怎么了？”

“你不吃东西，而且你都变红了。”

我的披萨还在我的大腿上，一点也没动。所以他那么说。但是变红呢？什么，难道他也开始在人身上看到颜色了吗？

“……变红了？”

“是的，你的脸变红了。”

_该死，他是字面意思。_

我的手伸到了脸上。有点热。该死。我失去了平静和镇定。无论我还剩下什么，无论我刚才是什么心态。他甚至还没有开始问我任何问题。

“我很好。我只是……我以前从来没有被采访过。”

不管怎么说，这_是_真的。

“哦！没关系！真的。我们可以很随意。你可以放松……假装我们只是……聊天。就像平常那样肯尼和凯尔在 Netflix上聊天一样。”

_这才是真正的问题所在。当平常“肯尼和凯尔在Netflix上聊天”时，我就已经开始不知所措了。这是一个敏感问题。_

“那么……准备好了吗? ” 凯尔问道，吃了一口披萨。 我照着做了，也咬了一口，希望能够冷静下来。太遗憾了，因为这是一个完美的机会吃**火腿**。我不知道什么时候才能再次自由地吃这么多这么多，我那愚蠢的胃不得不翻筋斗来消化它。

“呃……是的，我想是的，来吧。”

“你说温迪有音乐方面的感觉，而你没有？”

“对，”我说。 我继续向他解释音乐是如何让我感受到色彩的，而它不会给温迪同样的感觉，尽管这种感觉几乎是非理性的，有时甚至是痛苦的。 “音乐对我来说确实很疯狂，但是……这和联觉无关。我想，我就只是这样。”

“哈。在我印象中是每个有联觉的人都有这种感觉。 实际上……有很长一段时间，我以为联觉就是这样。”

“这是个常见的错误。当你在谷歌上搜索的时候，这总是被列在第一位或者其他什么的。这让我有些困扰。”

“那你有什么跟声音有关的吗？”

“呃，当然。看情况了。当然不是音乐，我是说... ... 我想这是因为音乐对我来说已经太充实了，不能和其他感觉混在一起。但是白噪音。我讨厌人们拉椅子出来的声音。比如在餐厅的桌子。就像……黄色。有土豆沙拉的味道。我讨厌这个。我讨厌黄色，因为我把它和可怕的声音联系在一起，它闻起来像泡菜汁，黄色让我恶心。这是一个相当恶性的循环。”

凯尔张开嘴，完全不知道该如何反应，然后镇静下来。 “这太神奇了，”他说着，又吃了一片披萨。肯尼已经把他镇住了。他甚至没有模仿《老友记》里的台词，就像他通常在说话间隙做的那样。 这既美妙又可怕。 “这正是我需要的，温迪不会告诉我的。 她不明白我想要的是真实的，原始的感觉。你认为你可以解释更多关于味道、颜色和声音是如何相关的吗？更多的例子，或者……它们是如何开始交织在一起的？”

“当然，”肯尼说。“我……以前从未试过这么做，但……我会给你一个_真实的、原始的_版本。你不是应该把这个记下来吗，还是……？”

“对-对！” 凯尔结结巴巴地说，懒洋洋地靠过来，试图从他的桌子上抓住他的笔记本，这样就不需要从床上爬下来。他做那种事的时候是橙色的。有趣的是，凯尔的因为违背了他全A的成绩和能说会道的口才。斑驳的橙色斑点，像油漆，模糊了我的视线。我尝到了水果的味道。我无法理解人们对我来说怎么可能是任何种类的颜色，除了他们字面上的颜色。我不明白为什么凯尔有这么多颜色。这并不像“当我听到音乐时看到颜色”那么简单。我不知道这算不算得上什么东西。但我把它归为一类。当人们说话的时候，我能看到颜色，不是吗？并且感受味道？那么，当他们触摸我、移动或者做任何动作时，这和看到颜色有什么不同呢？我不认为有不同。不管怎样，解释它不是我的工作。我只知道这种事时有发生。仅此而已。

我开始变得更加放松，把我所知道的关于我自己联觉的一切都说了出来，凯尔潦草地记下来。我不知道我能不能吃得更多，因为我平静下来了，或者我平静下来是因为我在吃东西，突然间我又感谢那该死的披萨了。一切回到正轨。

我告诉他更多的声音和词汇——我讨厌的词汇和我喜欢的词汇。 他觉得_Tanqueray_是我喜欢的词很有趣，尽管我解释说这是因为这个词像透明的蓝色玻璃杯一样光滑，而不是因为我是个杜松子酒迷。他觉得_流浪汉_是另一个好的词汇也很有趣。

“那是红色的，”我说。“就像一朵深红色的玫瑰。 还有地毯的图案... 就像《阿拉丁》里的地毯，你知道吗？ 就是它的图案？这就是流浪汉。”

“你知道流浪汉是什么意思吗？再说一遍，我不是质疑你的智商。我只是想知道这个词的意思是否会影响你的所见所感。”

我想。我以前从来没有在一个句子中使用过流浪者这个词，除了说我喜欢这个词。我甚至不能确定我是在哪里听到的。也许是一部电影？

“是不是个坏人？”

凯尔咯咯地笑了。“有可能。但也不一定。更像是一个四处旅行的人，没有家也没有工作。就像一个游牧民族，但我认为它似乎有一点负面含义。”

“哦。不，我不认为这会有什么影响。 我的意思是，我讨厌“gal”这个词，”我说，解释着这个词给我带来的感受，以及我妈妈是如何频繁地使用它的。“我不讨厌……女孩子（girls）。我甚至不能再说一遍那个词，我感到嘴里有泥土的味道……我就是不喜欢它。我不知道说什么好。这很奇怪。有些红色的东西也和其他的不一样。”

“哦？这是什么意思？”凯尔准备好了他的铅笔，期待着现在会出现一些特别有价值的东西。

“所以，流浪者是红色的，像深色的，像樱桃。这很好。这让我感觉很好，我不知道还能说什么。流浪汉有很好的……组成。”

凯尔又咯咯地笑了起来，也许他并不完全理解，但是我猜他喜欢我描述这种感觉的方式。

“但是，就拿数字1来说吧，”我接着说。“实际的阿拉伯数字1。不是英语单词。就只是数字。它也是红色的——”

“有区别吗? ”凯尔问道。“在单词1和数字1之间？”

“嗯……有。数字是……一个概念。而这个词是一个词。”

凯尔得意地笑了。

“怎么了？”我问。

“没什么。这让你听起来像个天才。仅此而已。”

“真的吗？为什么。这只是……我拥有的一种东西。”

“不，不是说你有联觉。指的是你表达的方式。”

“噢……谢谢，”我说，觉得自己有点暖和了。 幸运的是，凯尔正准备点击下一集。蓝色。凯尔靠在他的笔记本电脑上，舌尖从他的嘴角发出尖锐的声音，是一种柔和的、模糊的蓝色。不像鸭子那样毛茸茸的。像黑暗房间里坏掉的电视机一样模糊。这很令人欣慰。但那并不意味着什么。因为凯尔的所有颜色都很舒服。

“所以，”我咽了口唾沫， “因此数字1——我说的是概念——是红色的。但我讨厌那个混蛋。”

凯尔大笑起来，“_什么_？”

我叹了口气，然后开始滔滔不绝地谈论这些数字和它们的个性，以及我是如何想象这些数字的。我粗暴地咽了一口唾沫，然后告诉他，我最终也会因为数字而无法与人交谈。

“这……_太不可思议了_。这真的很天才。”

“不是的，”我说。“并不是因为数字8是深紫色，我就擅长数学。它只是个8。我只是……感官方式不同，可能吧。我想是吧。”

“很天才并不只因为你擅长数学。只是……我不知道。你的思维方式与其他人不同。还有你说话的方式。 这真是个天才。”

“只是不同于_没有_数字联觉的人。我和他们所有人一样。”

“世界上不止一个天才。但是即使是那些_能_看到彩色数字的人，我敢打赌，他们看到的颜色也和你不一样。我敢打赌，并不是所有人都认为他们能有同样的认知，或者根本没有。并且我敢打赌，_没有人_能像你这样描述它。”

“也许吧，”我说。我只是不想让自己继续这个话题。试图保持谦虚并且不烧起来已经够难的了。

“那么，还有什么是红色的？” 凯尔问道。“除了流浪汉和混蛋1？”

“你妈妈。”我说。

凯尔似乎吃了一惊。“嗯，这……不至于吧。”

尽管如此，我还是忍不住笑了。“不，不，伙计。 对不起，我不是这个意思——我是说，你_妈妈_真的是红色的。”

“那是……因为你有的东西？” 凯尔问道。“它……也会影响人们？”

好吧，完蛋了。我把自己逼到了死路。我想，在某种程度上，我知道事情会走到这一步。我不能无缘无故地忽略这一切中最……最有趣的部分。如果凯尔写的是客观的作品就不能。有些我能感受到的东西我想阐述出来，但是又没法说得清楚，不足以呈现出我自己的想法。我想，在某种层面上……我希望事情走到这一步。我不能否认，我一直_想_让凯尔知道我是如何不同看待他和别人的。让他知道自己有多好不是_应该_吗？为什么仅仅因为我对他有些该死的感觉，我就得对他隐藏呢？我想，我的感情从来就不重要。所以就是这样。

“是的。这影响着人们。而且……这实际上……可能对我的生活影响最大。”

凯尔咬着他的笔尖。“哦？听起来很有意思。其他人没有……影响吗？”

“我想不会，除非它超级糟糕。对某些人来说，令人不愉快的噪音意味着恶心、非理性的愤怒和暴力的感觉。除此之外，这些都只是... ... 提高生活质量。但是关于人的事情... 是的，那会让你很困扰。我的意思是，确实如此。这让我很困惑 并影响我的反应——或者说_不能_对别人做出反应。”

“我……懂了，”凯尔说，他现在比以往任何时候都更投入。“所以……我妈妈是红色的。 这……这到底是什么意思？”

“是……是她的声音。她的能让人骨头断掉的拥抱。”

凯尔点点头，好像他明白了我在说什么，并示意我继续。

“她……她端着一锅食物在我面前晃动的样子。 她……我不知道。她就是红色的。我从来没说过_为什么_。”

凯尔看着我，好像他希望我继续说。我的心狠狠地撞击到了嗓子里，疼痛难忍 我解释了斯坦和克雷格以及他们的蓝色，我知道凯尔并没有真正理解（因为谁能理解呢？ 你不可能让一个人完美地看到他们从未看到、也永远不会看到的东西），但是他完全专心致志地点着头，好像至少能看到颜色的相关部分，即使他看不到它们。

我告诉他我是如何看待镇上的每一个人的。巴特斯是青色的。卡特曼是深橄榄绿色的。他很……复杂。但仍然只有一种颜色。温迪是白色。 这个也很奇怪，但她就是。

凯尔的神态变得很危险。他用手托着下巴，眼睛透过长长的红色睫毛向上看着我。我们播放的那一集结束了，他没有点击下一集。我诅咒自动播放没有打破沉默。他是粉红色的。日落。我真想死在这该死的日落里，该死的，我知道接下来会发生什么。

“我……我是什么颜色的？”凯尔谨慎地问。

我的喉咙被棉花堵住了。

“是不是……是不是很糟糕？你……你不必告诉我，”他说。“如果……你不想的话。”

他开始不舒服地移动身体，以为我可能会把他看成一种丑陋的颜色，这让他感到不自在。这个想法让我的身体骤然沉重，比是告诉他事实还要难受。比我的大脑想象的还要快，我的手突然伸出去抓住了他的手，阻止他以更快的速度远离我。他显然吓了一跳，眼睛睁得大大的。

“肯尼，怎么了？”他忧心忡忡地问。我感觉有点糟糕。他甚至没有想到我将要向他保证我看到他的方式。

“你……我……”_妈的_，这太难了。我一直怀疑自己是否必须做这件事，以至于我从来没有……想过我该怎么做。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”我说，我担心自己已经崩溃了，又说了一遍。“我很好。我只是……凯尔我有事要告诉你。”

“伙计你让我有点慌。”

“不！ 不要害怕。我已经……够害怕了。只是，嗯... ... 好吧，就像刚才一样。”

凯尔小心翼翼地按我说的做。我想我实际上已经吓到他了，他只是害怕_不_按我说的做。

“嗯，那么，到目前为止你都写了些什么？我的意思是，关于我如何……看待人什么的。”

凯尔慢慢地拿起他的笔记本。 “呃，只是一些关于人们如何让你看到一种颜色或某种感觉的笔记……但是没有名字。只是一些例子。 我写了……这些：_例子一，女人是红色的。她的声音和行动触发特定的红色相关的感觉。 论文里会有更详细的描述。_但我……不会提及任何名字。”

“这……这很好，”我说，几乎没有听到凯尔写下了什么笔记。“好吧，如果……如果你不介意的话，你最好_不要_把下一部分写到论文里。嗯……就像他们说的那样，是非正式的。”

凯尔皱了皱眉头。 “当然……我不会记录任何你……不喜欢的东西。嗯……那么，你要说的是什么？”

我深深地吸了一口气，脑子里响起了一阵噪声。 “你……是……一道彩虹。”

凯尔的眉毛仍然皱着。对我来说，这是一件很_重要_的事情，但他似乎只是感到困惑而已。假如我早该预料到的话。

“不好意思？”他说。“我没明白。”

我揉了揉脖子。我还能说什么呢？

“凯尔。你……你是一道彩虹。你是所有的颜色。”

“哦，这……这种事不常发生还是……？”

我咬着嘴唇，低下头，摇着头。“不，不。你是唯一的一个。我唯一见到过的。”

“哦，”他又说了一遍。我几乎希望他不要再这么说了。 “这……这又是什么意思？”

我低着头。我不确定我看着他，还能否继续说下去。

“这意味着……凯尔，这意味着你……比我见过的任何人都独一无二。你充满活力。你做的每件事都是一种鲜活的颜色，而且是不同的颜色。自从坐在这里，你变成了温暖的橙色，或平静的蓝色，还有……粉红色。就像……日落。当你思考的时候，你慢慢眨眼的样子是柔和的绿色。 当你生气的时候，你眨眼的速度就像……火焰的颜色。但这让我很兴奋，因为当你生气的时候你总是会做出很棒的事情。我现在抓住你的手时的感觉……就像……薰衣草。在所有这些颜色中，没有一种是不好的。 我不知道为什么我会看到有颜色的人，也不知道为什么我会看到你这样，但我已经不再试图弄明白这一点了，因为这并不重要。我就是控制不了。_它_就是这样，一直都是这样。这就是它如何干扰我的生活。 因为它迫使你成为我最喜欢的人，但是每次我看到你，我都能看到_新_的颜色，我几乎不知道如何待在你周围而不……我不知道。我不得不重新学习如何像一个普通朋友一样和你在一起，而你甚至没有意识到自己有多么的好，这不公平的。这不是——”

我还没来得及说完这句话（说实话，我甚至不知道该怎么结束这句话），凯尔的嘴唇就紧贴着我的嘴唇。

在其他人的生活中，我确信这会在我的脑海中引发一连串疯狂的咒骂，但是一股色彩、品味和万花筒般的意象却占据了我的脑海。 他的嘴唇很柔软，我知道一定这这样——这个孩子对唇膏有一种奇怪的癖好，我现在对此表示赞赏。他是冬青色的，尝起来像瀑布。冷静，干净，富有活力。以前的一切都不重要了。我的意识不存在。就像我正在接受洗礼，凯尔是我的牧师，他的嘴唇是水。这是亵渎神灵吗？ 我不知道。这在另一个层面上存在。与此同时，他变成白色了。不像温迪那么尖锐。 像云一样洁白的奶油，我停不下来，但仍然像所有其他的清洁。

我还没来得及停下来，他就离开了——尽管说实话，我觉得我永远也不会停下来。当他离我足够近的时候，我能听到他的心跳声。是深蓝色的，像波浪起伏。

我们俩谁也没说话。这之后你还能说什么？ 谁应该说话？我们彼此凝视了几秒钟，虽然感觉像是_好几年_。

“……操，”我说。这是最合适的一个词。

凯尔慢慢地舔着他的嘴唇。天啊，我真希望他……如果他不想让我再吻他的话，就不要那么做。我有这种……口腔……嗜好……之类的，再加上他的……颜色……这让我变得比以前更加混乱。

“我……是啊，”凯尔点点头。 “我……好吧。这么说才公平……我想这么做有一阵子了。我的意思是，我不认为你是彩虹。并不是我不想这么做。 我就是看不到。 但这并不意味着我不想做这些事情。我只是……不知道你是不是……”

“同性恋？”

“或者双性恋，什么的，随便啦。”

“我不知道我是什么，”我诚实地说。 “我不在乎。 我从没想过这个问题。 我喜欢美丽的东西，彩虹怎么可能_不是_最美丽的呢？如果这让我成为同性恋，没关系，但是我对其他男人没有那么大的兴趣。或者女人。我只喜欢对我来说美好的东西。就是……你。”

凯尔呼吸沉重，抓住我的衣领。“我想……如果我再吻你，我不会停下来的。”

“我……我也不知道我是否可以，”我说。 凯尔没有再吻我，这让我很高兴。我还没从上一次的痛苦中恢复过来。 “那个……那个吻……让我看到了新的色彩。”

“哦，你能……跟我说说吗? ”

我冲他笑了笑。这是我无法想象的。我从来没有想象过当凯尔可以理解我。我总是……知道我必须告诉他，在像我这样的人眼中，他是美丽的，因为他应该知道，但在那之后就再无后问。但是确实我想。一直以来都是这样的。我向他准确地描述了他的吻是什么样的，尝起来是什么样的。

他慢慢地摇了摇头。

“你_是_个天才。”

“我_不是_，凯尔。我真的不是。我不知道你为什么一直这么说。这样看待事物并不是天才。我只是这样看到了而已。”

“我知道。但是，重申一下，是你表达的方式。 任何人都可能有联觉，但不是任何人都能用语言表达出来。”

我仍然无法接受这一点，但也许这就是_他_看到的我的颜色。 我小心翼翼地把手放在他的脸颊上。

“你的采访……绝对比温迪的好，”他颤抖着低声说，离我的脸只有厘米。我微笑着，比我记忆中以来的任何一个微笑还要强烈，直到我的脸颊扯痛了，我拉近了我们之间的距离，看看我能不能再受一次洗礼。


End file.
